


I Cannot Sleep Tonight (Let Me Hold You)

by thelikesofus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Seo Changbin-centric, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelikesofus/pseuds/thelikesofus
Summary: Changbin cannot sleep. He has stared at the ceiling for hours, yet Dreamland will not take him.ORSleepy Changbin somehow finds himself using Felix as a teddy bear.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	I Cannot Sleep Tonight (Let Me Hold You)

Changbin had been laid in his bed staring at the ceiling for the last two hours. It felt like a lot longer but try as he might to fall asleep, dreamland would not welcome him. 

He had tried going to the bathroom, drinking a glass of water, listening to music and reading over unfinished lyrics. Short of going for a run around the block, Changbin had tried every method he could think of to fall asleep. 

Usually he was the sort of person to fall asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, Gyu tucked tightly against his chest.

Perhaps this was the biggest contributing factor right now, he didn't have Gyu. The stuffed toy, Changbin's prized possession, was not missing or lost, he was simply in the laundry.

In an unfortunate series of events, not long before the members had all gone off to bed, Jeongin, in a rare bout of affection for his Hyung's, had decided to make everyone a mug of hot chocolate before bed. Changbin had been sat cross-legged on his bed, reading over one of his notebooks when Jeongin had come to deliver his drink to him.

Changbin's eyes had lit up when he saw Jeongin approaching, the younger boy concentrating hard so as not to spill the steaming drink.

Unfortunately his efforts had been for naught as he got close enough to Changbin's bed to almost pass the mug to him, he had stubbed his toe on a pile of Seungmin's school books. He lost his concentration and the mug tipped sideways, spilling hot liquid all over Changbin's sheets and and unsuspecting Gyu, who had been laying by Changbin's pillow. 

Jeongin had been so apologetic that Changbin really could not be mad at him. Regardless, although his sheets could be swapped out for an extra set while the stained ones were washed, Changbin had no replacement for Gyu. 

Chan had assured Changbin that he could run down the street to the laundry mat and get Gyu washed and dried in no time but Changbin had waved him off, saying that there was no reason for Chan to go to such trouble this late at night.

Hyunjin suggested that they put Gyu in the microwave to dry him out quickly but that idea had also been squashed down quickly.

Changbin assured the others that he would be fine without his stuffed toy for just one night, and although Woojin still did not look convinced, he did not say anything. 

This led to Changbin's current predicament. The minutes passed painfully slowly, if he listened close enough, he could hear the second hand ticking on the analogue clock in the hallway.

Reaching up to rub the palms or his hands against his tired eyes Changbin shivered as his bare arms camae into contact with the cool air outside his covers. 

Signing deeply he rolled back the other way again and squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, tucking the duvet as close around his chin as he could to trap all the warmth under the blankets.

Five minutes passed, then ten. After laying untouched by sleep for almost twenty minutes longer, Changbin pushed the cover back and got out of bed again. Repeating the cycle he had been following all night.

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, then went to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror for a moment, studying his reflection. His hair was a mess from tossing back and forth, the static from rubbing against his pillow turning it into a frizzy mess. His eyes were heavy and dark circles were beginning to form below them. It's not that Changbin usually had any trouble sleeping, not in the same way that Chan did, but they had not really had a lot of time to sleep in recent weeks. Preparing for their next comeback was taking a toll on all of them.

Minho had been so dazed the other morning that he had put salt in his coffee instead of sugar, but the older boy had been too tired to be bothered fixing the mistake and had drank it anyway. 

Changbin splashed warm water against his cheeks and ran his fingers through his hair hoping to untangle some of the knots but they held fast and he soon gave up. Inevitably he would have to ask Jisung to help him comb it out in the morning before their schedule began. The young rapper seemed to have some sort of affinity for playing with the other members' hair, and seeing as Changbin usually would not have the patience to untangle it all properly himself, he did not mind allowing Jisung to do it for him. Besides, as long as the younger boy did not tug too hard it was usually a pleasant experience.

Changbin left the bathroom and returned to his dorm room feeling no less awake than he previously did. On his way through across the room he passed Felix's bed, the freckled boy sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling steadily, his fringe having fallen across his forehead as he rolled into his side.

Changbin's feet changed course before his brain has a chance to realize where they are leading him and it is not until his knees knock against the frame of Felix's bed that he recognizes his unconscious decision.

Usually he would feel bad for disturbing the younger boy but at this point Changbin is too tired to care about the consequences and besides, Felix is usually such a heavy sleeper that they'd be lucky for he woke up if the fire alarm went off.

Still, Changbin hesitated for a moment before giving into the temptation and lifting the edge of Felix's duvet before sliding under the covers beside him.

It is so warm in Felix's bed, so much warmer than Changbin's own, but that might be because he has gotten up so many times during the night that it keeps going cold again.

Changbin burrows deeper into Felix's sheets before reaching out carefully to tuck his arm around Felix's middle, resting his forehead between Felix's shoulder blades. Unsurprisingly, Felix barely reacts, only sighing lightly and shuffling to unconsciously accommodate Changbin's presence.

Changbin presses himself closer, his own chest almost flush against Felix's back, his nose rubbing gently against the fabric of the younger boy's pajama shirt, one that he's almost certain was stolen from Woojin. 

Changbin breathes deeply, allowing himself to reveal in the comfort the other boy's presence brings before closing his heavy eyes and letting sleep finally drag him under.

___

The next morning Changbin wakes up before Felix does only to find himself lying flat on his back, the younger boy sprawled across his chest and drooling on the front of Changbin's shirt. Changbin stifles a laugh and runs his hand softly over Felix's equally messy hair. He glances at the alarm clock on the table across the room. They really should be getting up now. If he listens hard enough he can hear Woojin beginning to shuffle around the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Changbin sighs and closes his eyes again, a few more minutes won't hurt, and he lets himself succumb to sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, I did it again. Can you tell I'm a sucker for the sleepy cuddles trope?
> 
> Tumblr: @the-likesofus


End file.
